


Coulda Been a Nightmare

by DyslexicSquirrel



Series: Everything I Wanted [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Micheal, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Dean Winchester, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Omega Dean Winchester, Omega Verse, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:48:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22127401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DyslexicSquirrel/pseuds/DyslexicSquirrel
Summary: It was his own fault his life had ended up this way. He had stopped running for only one moment, but it had been enough to get caught and tossed in the Center— the place they sent all the naughty omegas until they could find them an alpha to keep them in line, like that was all they ever wanted or needed. Well, no one had asked Dean, but alphas, he had learned in his twenty years on the planet, didn’t care what omegas wanted.
Relationships: Michael/Dean Winchester
Series: Everything I Wanted [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594858
Comments: 4
Kudos: 79
Collections: SPN Kink Bingo 2020





	Coulda Been a Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fill for one of my SPN Kink Bingo squares: intercrural sex
> 
> I had initially intended for this to be something different, but it just went hella dark. Oops? 😂 Please heed the tags. 
> 
> Not beta-ed, so any errors are my own. 
> 
> Title is from the song _Everything I Wanted_ by Billie Eilish

It was his own fault his life had ended up this way. He had stopped running for only one moment, but it had been enough to get caught and tossed in the Center— the place they sent all the naughty omegas until they could find them an alpha to keep them in line, like that was all they ever wanted or needed. Well, no one had asked Dean, but alphas, he had learned in his twenty years on the planet, didn’t care what omegas wanted. 

One had. Or he’d thought he had, when he was younger and stupider—before his parents died, before their grandfather sold Sam off like a piece of unwanted furniture—that he could have a good life, but instead he was left standing in the rain, waiting for an alpha who professed to love him then never showed up.  _ You were supposed to protect me, you dick. _ He’d heard, later, that Castiel got himself in trouble, hadn’t meant to abandon him, but it stopped mattering by then. He was still strapped face down to a bed, bruised, bitten, and sore. Dean was deemed a flight risk and rightly so. 

The alpha he  _ belonged _ to acted like he was doing Dean a favor, too, which made it even worse. He’d snort if he could, but he was too busy shuddering in his nest (at least the jackass had given him blankets and pillows) as the heat suffusing him flared to life again. Stupid heat, stupid body. Stupid him for not just ending it all when he had the chance— no, he’d stupidly wanted to live. Well, look where that got you, he thought it a rare moment of lucidity that began to slip away when the door to his room (cell) opened, bringing a wave of the alpha’s scent. 

He moaned, smothering the sound in the sheets, but the alpha heard it anyway, chuckling when he sat down next to Dean’s hip, the fabric of his sweatpants brushing Dean’s bare skin. A hand ran down his back, making him shiver, and he fought the urge to arch into the touch. “I hate you,” he gasped. 

“You just think you do,” the alpha said—what the hell had his name been?—stroking Dean’s hair gently. It confused him because of how rough he’d been the last two days, fingers and teeth digging into his skin, fucking him like he was a sex toy. “You’ve been on your own for too long, little omega.” 

A snarky comment was on the tip of his tongue, but his fever spiked, and he was suddenly, painfully hard, slick leaking down the inside of his thighs. He tried to curl up, but the cuffs around his wrists and ankles meant he couldn’t move much. He groaned in frustration, biting his lip to keep a sob in. 

Fuck this. He was in hell.

The alpha made a sound, something Dean thought was supposed to convey sympathy, but his hands, large and hot and calloused, gripped the meat of his ass, spread him wide for the other man’s view. He whimpered, he couldn’t help it, tried to pull away. “Please.” 

He couldn’t, not again, no matter how much his body thought it wanted the alpha’s ridiculous knot. His ass hurt. It was tender, chafed even though he felt he was making enough slick to drown someone. 

“Shh, I know,” he murmured softly, running his thumbs up and down Dean’s crack, brushing the swollen rim of his hole. He hissed, unable to move away thanks to the strong fingers gripping his hips. “Look at you. All puffy and red. And so wet.” 

He sounded smug, the bastard. It was biology; it had nothing to do with anything—seriously, what the fuck was his name?—had done. The tip of one thumb pressed against his hole. More slick leaked out, but it didn’t stop it from hurting and Dean yelped, flinching away. 

“Hush,” the alpha admonished, and fuck him for that. Let him try to be on this side of it and see how he liked it. “I’m not going to hurt you.” 

You already have, Dean thought, gripping the sheets, shoving his head under the pillow like he could escape that way. 

The alpha didn’t even allow him that. The pillows were shoved aside, the destruction of the already pitiful nest making his chest ache. A broad chest blanketed his back, the cotton of his shirt soft, the warmth radiating from him feeling good even though Dean was already burning up. He took Dean’s hands in his own, until his fists flattened, palms pressed against the bed. The brown of his skin made Dean’s look even paler, reminding him he hadn’t seen daylight in months. The alpha’s breath brushed his cheek, lips touched his ear. 

“I won’t fuck you this time. I know I’ve been hard on you. But that greedy little cunt of yours is hard to resist and you need to learn your place.” 

“I don’t—” he began only to be cut off when the alpha clucked his tongue. 

“Naught little omegas don’t get to come and I know that’s what you need right now.” He shifted away, unhooked the cuffs around Dean’s ankles from the bedpost. He only kicked once, failed to connect, and then his ankles were cuffed together. He frowned, glancing over his shoulder, catching sight of the alpha pulling his shirt over his head. He kept eye contact, to prove a point, when the alpha’s pants hit the floor, but felt his cheeks flush. He hadn’t looked at the alpha before, purposely, because his body was a goddamn traitor. He let his head fall forward to hide the way the sight of the alpha’s dick, hard and curving toward his navel, leaking at the tip, made his eyes go heavy, his lips part with a sigh.

Of course, it didn’t matter, because the bastard smelled his arousal, thick in the air, combining with the alpha’s scent of wood smoke and rain. He straddled Dean’s hips, the heavy weight of his erection pushing between his clenched thighs. It nudged at his hole, his perineum, before the head settled against the back of his balls. The moan ripped from Dean’s throat was raw, hips pressing up toward the alpha, the movement causing friction between his dick and the bed. 

The alpha growled, pleased at Dean’s reaction, making Dean clench around nothing, feel how empty he was. He was torn between wanting to rut against the sheets and clawing the alpha's eyes out. He only had the freedom to do one. 

The alpha moved with him, pressed him down, elbows planted on either side of Dean’s head, thrusting between his legs and keeping his promise to not fuck him. He was pathetically grateful for that. 

“You can come, little omega. Just like that. Such a good boy.” He spoke the words against Dean’s throat between bites, fisting a hand in Dean’s hair to tilt his head to the side. 

Lost to his heat, Dean chased his pleasure, purring, letting the alpha use him. His slick pooled under him, wetting the sheets he rubbed against, and when his orgasm washed through him he clenched his thighs around the knot he so badly wanted inside him. His alpha needed to come. 

“Good bitch,” the alpha crooned, growling again before taking Dean’s skin between his teeth, biting hard enough to break skin, cementing his claim. 

Tomorrow, or maybe later that night, Dean would hate himself for wanting it, for coming again. 

For now?

Dean sighed, finally remembering his alpha’s name. “Micheal.”  
  


“There you are. My pretty omega. Let’s see if we can make it last this time.” Dean went limp under Micheal’s weight, feeling sleepy and content as his alpha pet him, rubbed his come into Dean’s skin. There was… something… he was forgetting. But his alpha growled, licked at the bite in the crook of his shoulder, and it floated away. 

“You want to be good for me, don’t you?” 

“Mhmm,” Dean mumbled, wiggling into nest that smelled like them. 

“I won’t even need to tie you up soon, will I?” Dean wasn’t sure how to answer. If his alpha wanted to tie him up, he could. He purr instead, nosing at the alpha’s wrist. Micheal chuckled and he knew he did okay. “No, you’ll bend over whenever I tell you to, like the bitch you are. Take my knot, my seed.” 

The Alpha started thrusting between his thighs again, realized he was still hard, knot still swollen. It rubbed against the sensitive skin of his inner thighs. He was too tired to move, let his alpha do what he wanted. Micheal’s hips snapped against his ass, breathing heavy, and he wedged a hand under Dean, curving around his belly. “You’re going to be the perfect vessel.” 

“Yes, alpha,” he said, before he drifted off, feeling Micheal come again. He would be good and give his alpha babies like an omega should. He was wrapped in blankets, a large body curled around him. It was perfect, but the peace only lasted until his dreams came. 


End file.
